Poetry Day!
by candelight
Summary: Mr. Milk assigns everyone to write a poem to read to the class. With Charlotte and Vendetta slamming it HARD, This can only end in fire....especially when one poem hits it home for a certain green Belgian.....


Poetry Day!

Mr. Milk assigns everyone to write a poem to read to the class. This can only end in fire....

A miserable looking girl sat down after reading a story about a cat that got stuck up a revolving sign. There was an awkward silence as Charlotte clapped her hands.

Mr. Milk cleared his throat.

"Um....thank you, dear. N-Next is C-Charlotte."

The blue girl merrily skipped up to the front, giggling.

"Tee-hee! Um, well-"

Vendetta hmmphed, and stood.

"Mr. Milk, I believe I'LL go first."

The Bulgarian green shot the Polish blue girl a nasty look. Charlotte just smiled.

"Okay-dokey! You go first, Vendetta!"

Vendetta rolled her eyes, and unfolded her piece of paper.

**"On a night quite unenchanting, when the rain was downward slanting,**  
**I awakened to the ranting of the man I catch mice for.**  
**Tipsy and a bit unshaven, in a tone I found quite craven,**  
**Poe was talking to a Raven perched above the chamber door.**  
**"Raven's very tasty," thought I, as I tiptoed o'er the floor,**  
**"There is nothing I like more."**  
**Soft upon the rug I treaded, calm and careful as I headed**  
**Towards his roost atop that dreaded bust of Pallas I deplore.**  
**While the bard and birdie chattered, I made sure that nothing clattered,**  
**Creaked, or snapped, or fell, or shattered, as I crossed the corridor;**  
**For his house is crammed with trinkets, curious and weird decor -**  
**Bric-a-brac and junk galore.**  
**Still the Raven never fluttered, standing stock-still as he uttered,**  
**In a voice that shrieked and sputtered, his two cents worth -**  
**"Nevermore."**  
**While this dirge the birdbrain kept up, oh, so silently I crept up,**  
**Then I crouched and quickly leapt up, pouncing on the feather bore.**  
**Soon he was a heap of plumage, and a little blood and gore -**  
**Only this and not much more.**  
**Then my pickled poet cried out, "Pussycat, it's time I dried out!"**  
**Never sat I in my hideout talking to a bird before;**  
**How I've wallowed in self-pity, while my gallant, valiant kitty.**  
**Put an end to that stupid ditty - then I heard him start to snore.**  
**Back atop the door I clambered, eyed that statue I abhor,**  
**Jumped - and smashed it on the floor."**

**Vendetta glared at the trembling students. A fiend growled from outside.**

**Weak applause filled the room, the only enthusiam coming from Charlotte.**

**"T-Thank you V-V-Vendetta," murmured Mr. Milk, eyes down.**

**The girl rolled her eyes, but sat down.**

**"C-Charlotte?"**

**The girl smiled, and cleared her throat.**

**"This poem is dedicated to....Vendetta!"**

**The Belgian growled. Charlotte just waved.**

_The world was so gloomy and sad  
Everything felt dark and dim in my life  
Seemed that things around me were bad  
I was filled with despair and strife._

Vendetta had been taking a sip of coffee, but now she spewed it all over a nearby student.

"My face!"

Vendetta stared at Charlotte, eyes bulging out of her head.

Something like THAT was coming from that stupid blue girl's mouth?!

_My life seemed to be a total wreck  
My world was crumbling at my feet  
My heart was like a jigsaw puzzle  
I had so much I had to defeat._

Vendetta liked this side of Charlotte. She really did.  
_  
Just when I felt as low as I could be  
And I was at the end of my rope  
A ray of sunshine came into my life  
Warmed me up and gave me hope._

Now my life is more stable  
My world seems to be complete  
I pray our friendship will be sacred  
A bond that we'll forever keep.

_Eyyyyyyyuck! Vendetta slumped in her sleep._

_ It had been getting kind of GOOD, too._

The trees are much greener  
And bluer is the _sky above  
I never thought I could ever feel this way  
But I do, because you are the friend I love._

The rainbow now has colors  
Stars shine through out the night  
The darkness finally disappeared  
Life now...holds so much light.

_A nearby fiend dropped its mouth, contents it had been happily chewing on falling out.  
__  
Now we'll take this journey together  
Hoping all our dreams come true  
Friends forever and ever and ever and ever  
That ray of sunshine I needed...was you._

The class stared at her like she had pincers growing out of her head. Mr. Milk opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded slightly.

Vendetta was shaking, head in her hands.

Oddly enough, not from anger or laughter.


End file.
